Chance Is a Funny Thing
by SuperBellaWriter
Summary: Annalise Steathinger is completely in love with Dan Howell (aka danisnotonfire). Only problem, they've never met. Although, is fate about to change that? Rated T for kissing but nothing really beyond that.
1. Meeting Annalise

Chapter 1: Introducing Annalise

"Simmy, I swear if you hit me one more time I will bitch slap you!" I jokingly screamed. My best friend Simon and I were watching a self-made AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire marathon, AKA a playlist. I had made a joke and before I knew it, Simon, or Simmy as I call him, was practically **mauling** me with a pillow. I only call Simon "Simmy" because a long "I" sound sounds super weird. But Simmy sounds like simile, which is his favorite word. Why are we friends? Sometimes I don't really know…

"Oooo, it's your boyfriend!" Simmy coed as a Danisnotonfire video came on. I loved Dan. He had the exact sense of humor I loved and loved Doctor Who and video games, which meant perfect for me. I know I will never actually know him, but I really wish I could. It was probably just some stupid fantasy.

"Oh shut up!" I squealed. In my dreams Dan is my boyfriend, Phil is my bestie (oh god, bestie…) and we are always in each other's videos. I have a few channels, and I love making videos. I really am perfect for Dan, I guess…

"Hey, I gotta go! My mom said that my brother broke his arm so I have to go to the hospital!" Simmy shrieked.

"Oh my god! Um, yeah go, go!" I stuttered. I was kind of freaked out since his brother was just at a party… people are so freaking stupid sometimes…

"Seriously, kill yourself, waste of oxygen!" Said Dan from my computer screen as he talked about "people in town". I loved the way he made the same type of jokes I do; overly sarcastic but still dripping with intelligence. I love a guy who can use sarcasm, but use wits to back it up. Why haven't we met yet?!


	2. Meeting Dan

Chapter 2: Fate starting to happen

"Phil, where the fuck is my llama hat?" Dan yelled across the flat. He was actually quite surprised no one had complained about the amounts of swearing yelled in his flat at all. Most of it coming from him…

"How am I supposed to know? It's not like I spend my free-time in your room!" Phil yells back. Dan heaves a frustrated sigh. Willing his expelling breath somehow to be a "find my frickin' hat" spell. That's when Dan decided he should just go to Starbucks and calm down with a cup of caffeine. "_Yeah, that's not how it's supposed to work…"_ Dan thought.


	3. Fate Starts To Happen

Chapter 3: Fate starting to happen

I was bored after Simmy left, because I had seen these videos a million times. Not that they ever got boring, they could never be boring. Dan made me happy when I was bored and alone. At that moment though, I felt like walking out to Starbucks. Coffee was a magical substance sometimes, it keeps you warm and keeps your mind going. Especially when you realize you have to go to your friends party tomorrow and have to figure out what to wear.

"_Off to coffee I go!" _I thought…


	4. Who Says Strangers Can't Be Friendly?

Chapter 4: Who Says Strangers Aren't Friendly?

I walk into Starbucks feeling a warm, coffee-scented breeze wash over me. I walk up to the counter and get in line, a cute boy about my age standing in front of me. He's a little taller than me, (I'm 5' 9'') and has chocolate brown hair. I just keep on standing in line, not realizing exactly what brown-eyed boy is standing in front of me. Once I get to the front, I order my coffee and walk over to the coffee drop-off area to wait. It takes a few minutes, but my coffee comes right after what seems to be the other boy's order. As we both reach for our drinks, he bumps my arm, making me spill coffee everywhere. Including all over my new jeans.

"God damn it!" I speak through clenched teeth, gritting through the pain of newly brewed coffee all over my legs. The boy goes wide-eyed and looks extremely apologetic.

Oh my god, oh my god, I am SO sorry!" The boy sputters as tries to help me clean the mess. As soon as our eyes meet as we're wiping up the coffee, I realize who he is.

"Dan?" I ask, completely and utterly flabbergasted.

"Do I know you?" Dan asks, looking at me puzzled.

"Oh, um, not really. I watch your videos." I laugh. "That probably was extremely creepy. I'm sorry for the awkwardness that is me and my personality." I start giggling. Dan laughs as we start chatting wiping up coffee before an employee comes with a mop.

"Here, let me buy you a new coffee, and you can come sit with Phil and I." Dan says sweetly. "Anything I can do for a danasaur."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Please review because this is my first story. I don't want to hurry this story, so it will be long. But hopefully I won't make it drawl so much it doesn't end! I love this longer chapter!


	5. Love At First Conversation

Chapter 5: Love at First Conversation

I am so stupid, but I think I'm in love. Dan is funnier than on the Internet, (which I didn't believe could be possible.) and we had some of the greatest jokes going. Then Phil walked in to Starbucks and immediately put an "I-am-going-to-make-fun-of-you-so-much-for-this" look on his face.

"Well, Dan, who is she?" Phil asked and laughed a little at himself. I just sort of rolled my eyes and stood up to shake his hand.

"Hi, my name's Annalise. Dan was just nice enough to buy we a coffee when he spilled my first one all over me." I giggled. Phil just turned to Dan with an amused look on his face.

"Dan, you really are smooth aren't you?" Phil said sarcastically. "And you seem to have met someone with the same sense of humor. Well done." Phil broke into laughter as Dan's face grew increasingly red. I just sort of laughed it off as my own face started to turn the same shade of, "oh-my-god,-shut-up" red. Of course Dan knew how to pull this back.

"Actually, she's a danasaur." He stated matter-of-factly. "Also, she's really cool. You should have been here earlier when we had the funniest conversations. Like, she literally did a cartwheel in her school library when she was there after school once." Dan smiled at me. All I could do was mentally swoon at the way he said literally **and** how he smiled at me. Sadly, being American, I would never be able to speak like that. It probably just looked like me blushing awkwardly.

"How in the world were you not caught?!" Phil asked. I just started giggling at the memory.

"Well we were sitting in the back and hanging out, my friends and I." I started, "When my friend did this, like, back-bend thing over the table. You have to keep in mind the desk where the supervisor sits is at the front, and her view was obstructed by bookshelves. So being super stupidly gutsy, I had my friend video me cart-wheeling. In the library." I finished.

"Dan, now I know why you like this girl." Phil laughed. We talked for a while and Dan and Phil gave me their number, I of course, returned the favor. Soon I noticed the time.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for work!" I said. I worked at a restaurant not far from the Starbucks, and there were only 20 minutes for me to sprint there. Before I could leave though, Dan yelled after me. _Why would he follow me out here? _I thought. _It's freezing._

"I was wondering, do you want to go to the movies on Friday? Phil is coming, and Carrie's tagging along too. We're seeing Pitch Perfect… Again. My friend is showing it for us again even though it's out of theaters." Dan shouted really fast. I smiled at the fact he was rushing his speech out of what could only be anxiety. Which I couldn't understand since it was towards me. I just grinned and said,

"Well Dan Howell's all fancy with his connections. Text me the time and I would love to. See you on Friday, Dan." I shout. Giving him a quick wave before I start awkwardly sprinting towards work, my over-excitement powering my lightning-like speed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I hope you guys enjoyed Phil embarrassing Dan XD. That story about the cartwheel in the library is true, btw. It was probably the funniest thing ever.


	6. She's a cool Girl

Chapter 6: She's A Cool Girl (Dan's POV)

"Hey Dan, why'd you run out there? I'm pretty sure she could walk out the door without you." Phil teases. I just roll my eyes at him. Phil can't get enough of torturing the shit out of me. The thing was Annalise was a really pretty, really cool girl. That's exactly what I told Phil, along with the fact that I invited her to the movie on Friday.

"Dan, you really like this girl!" Phil stated, surprised. The scary thing was, I did. And by the way she socialized, (or maybe the comedic lack there of) I knew she was going to get along with my friends. Although, I was not about to just tell Phil that.

"Um, yeah, she's a cool girl." Was all I said. And wasn't about to say anything more until I really knew her. I promised myself that.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I really hope you guys like Dan's thoughts on Annalise after first meeting her. I didn't want to try and make it too rushed like in some fan fictions. I know this was a really short chapter, but I'm going to upload a few in the same day so don't freak out and tell me it's not enough. XP


	7. My Best Friend meg

Chapter 7: My Best Friend Meg

(Text Conversations in bold.)

**Dan: Hey Anna! What's up?**

**Annalise: I just ended my shift, and now I'm at my friend's house. Want to come and hang out?**

**Dan: Ya, sure! Meet you at Starbuck's in 15.**

Ever since Dan and I swapped numbers, I was increasingly dying of laughter at awkward moments. I was at my friend's house and we were watching a scary movie when all of a sudden, I burst out laughing when a guy cut a girl's head off! My friend just gave me the most horrified face, and it made the laughing worse. Dan had just made the weirdest joke. Again.

"I'm just texting Dan!" I exclaimed, inundated by a fit of giggles. Soon my friend was giggling too.

"You're so lucky you met him! I'm pretty completely in love with Phil. I watch his videos all the time." Megan explained. I just giggled a little and smiled. There was no way I was passing the opportunity to hook two of my friends up. Phil seemed to be sad when I texted him and mentioned Dan. I guess he thought we were together already, or would be, who knows. So I just looked at Megan with a goofy smile.

"Well, I'm meeting Dan at Starbuck's in 15 minutes. Come with me and I'll ask him to bring Phil. You guys will totally hit it off, Phil's a great guy!" I rushed. I was so overly hyper about the idea that Megan was straining to understand my words.

"Are you being absolutely serious?" Megan asked nervously. As if I was about to pull the floor right out from under her. I just nodded.

"I'm dead serious. Phil definitely needs a girl to talk to and I think Dan would like to meet my best friend too." I said. Megan and I started getting ready, (because we had completely gone into lazy-don't-give-a-crap-about-appearances mode when we got her house) as I texted Dan.

**Annalise: Hey Dan! I was wondering if I could bring my friend Megan. She's super cool, and I think she and Phil would really hit it off! ;)**

**Dan: Definitely! I don't think you could have had a better plan, since Phil seems to be extremely bored at the moment J**

**Annalise: Great, see you there!**

Of course, Meg and I were like 10 minutes late, but the boys didn't seem to mind. Meg and Phil instantly went into an intense conversation about Skyrim while Dan and I just…well, chatted. I loved talking to Dan and making jokes. He never really made me feel awkward or weird about being myself. But because I liked him so much, the butterflies still came even when I was completely comfortable. That's what made being around Dan just so amazing.

"…and then I was like, 'Whoa, dude! Not a big deal!'" Meg said, and everyone laughed. Dan looked at me quizzically as I stared out the window, but I didn't really notice fully.

"Anna, you ok? You seem a little spacey." Dan said, worry in his voice; how cute, he worries about me already.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking. You know what? We should go do something else, and let Phil and Meg get to know each other." I said. Dan just nodded with a silly grin on his face. I loved the way he took pleasure in Phil's happiness, as if it was his own.

"Totally! I know this great arcade a few blocks from here." Dan exclaimed. We explained to Meg and Phil we were going to go hang out somewhere, and Phil and Meg didn't seem to mind. They were too busy laughing and practically planning their wedding before our eyes. Those two were going to be the best couple.

"See you guys later!" Meg yelled before we left. "And you, pretty boy, treat my friend nicely!" Meg mock-warned Dan. Dan's face turned bright red and I burst out laughing. Dan was just perfect. And it was in that moment I knew I wanted to kiss him. At some point soon, I wanted him to know I really liked him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you guys like Meg! Phil really does deserve someone, he's just so damn adorably sweet! Please review and I will be probably be posting chapter 8 shortly! J


	8. Dan and I: Maybe, Possibly We're a Thing

Chapter 8: Dan and I: Well Maybe, Possibly We're a Thing

"Dude, this place is awesome!" I yelled over the din of random arcade noises. Dan and I decided we wanted to race some fake motorcycles first. We both sucked, no shock there.

"Nothing manlier than failing at fake motorbikes." Dan said, sarcastically puffing out his chest.

"Nope, nothing manlier at all." I said, leaning in so he could walk with his arm around me. Good thing was, he stopped my fear of him pushing me away by welcoming the very "we're a couple" move. I was really happy with that. Dan and I make it over to air hockey and naturally, I won. I have always been pretty good at air hockey.

"That was not fair, I am not a coordinated person!" Dan protested; I just kind of fell into a fit of giggles at the fact that he was acting like a 6 year old.

"Ok 'Mr. Manly', what are we playing next?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm as usual. He just sort of laughed that sexy half laugh and pointed to the games I was not good at.

"Come on Dan! I am terrible and Pac-Man!" I shrieked.

"And I'm terrible at air hockey, so fair trade." Dan explained. I just sort of face palmed, right then and there.

Dan and I played a few rounds, but I failed miserably. Soon we were done with the game. We were laughing really hard and we both looked up at the same time. Our noses were something like ½ a centimeter a part. And that's when I did it; I kissed Dan Howell.

I leaned in, and what made me happy was so did he. It was a slow, gentle, sweet, first kiss; and it was everything I had hoped it would be.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I really hoped you guys would like this chapter with Annalise and Dan's first kiss! I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger tonight, (sorry)because I have to sleep. I have my big Martin Luther King Jr. Assembly tomorrow and I have a solo in choir. I'll write a few more chapters tomorrow!


	9. What Are We?

Chapter 9: What Are We?

"That was…cool." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. What the hell was "cool"? Dan was sure to call anything that we were off right then and there. Instead Dan just sort of raised his eyebrow at me and did that sexy half-laugh again. Which made me mentally swoon. Again. Why is he so good at making me mentally swoon? "You realize that kind of laugh you do is the most attractive thing?" I asked, flirting mode had been unconsciously turned on.

"Good. You're usually the reason I laugh like that." He smiled. Dan leaned in again and I was happy to go along with it. His lips were oddly soft, and it felt kind of perfect kissing him, like there was no better feeling.

"Dan, not to end the awesomeness that just happened here, but where does this leave us?" I asked. I hated asking such a serious, girly question. But it was so important; I didn't want to get hurt, or hurt him if that was even possible for me.

"Where do you want it to leave us?" Dan looked straight into my eyes, "I really like you Annalise Steathinger, and I would really like you to be my girlfriend."

Dan's brown eyes were asking me to say yes. There was no way I could have possibly said no.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Dan. But I warn you, if I beat your ass at video games, you can't cry like a six year old. That is a total deal breaker." I laughed. Dan's face lit up and I was almost proud of myself for being able to make him happy. There was no one I would rather make smile.

"Dan, I'm just scared being your girlfriend after 4 days is kind of fast. Are you sure you want this to be such a big deal?" I questioned. There have been boys who have decided I was too serious for them. The boys I usually fell for never lasted in a relationship. I was scared; I was scared even though Dan was perfect.

"Anna, I really like you. Fast or not I want this to be something. Some relationships go at different speeds and this feels right. Does it feel right to you?" Dan asked. My heart skipped a beat. Whenever Dan got this sweet and personal it made my whole brain freak out.

"I want this to be something, too." I smiled. There was no way I could turn Dan down. He was just everything I needed. He kissed me again and we walked out hand in hand. I was just wondering what Meg and Phil were up to now…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys, long time no update! I know it's been a while, but my life has been hectic. Thanks to Amirahe21 for the kind feedback! I will be posting a few chapters tonight. J


	10. Thanks To Annalise (Meg's POV)

Chapter 10: Thanks To Annalise (Meg's POV)

"So…they really just left us here didn't they?" I asked. Phil just sort of looked at me and laughed.

"Do you really not like me that much?" He asked. His tone was trying to be joking, even though he was obviously hurt. I immediately softened.

"No! I really like you, I just feel extremely awkward, because, well, I **am** awkward." It was after I said this that I started laughing profusely.

"Well good, I like you, too." Phil said. I just sort of smiled. I could get used to hanging out with Phil Lester. He was amazing. "You want to check out a movie?" Phil asked, "I've been thinking of watching some movies on Netflix today." Phil just seemed to nonchalantly invite me to hang out at his apartment. I just nodded. It was really hard to not get overly excited.

"I would love that!" I said. Phil beamed and we left Starbuck's. My mind was racing with dumb possibilities. Phil and I were walking down the street when we bumped into Simmy.

"Simmy, hey! What's up?" As soon as I said this, I had forgotten whom I was with. His eyes went huge!

"Um, uh… What's been up with **you**?" Simmy asked with this amazingly fangirl-y attitude. I immediately looked to my left where Phil was standing and laughed.

"It is a REALLY long story. But long story short, Annalise and Dan are kind of going out after randomly meeting each other. And I just, kind of, met Phil." As soon as I finished, I realized I sounded like the plot of a bad fanfiction. There was this random (again fangirl-y) surprised look on Simmy's face.

"Um… wow! So are you guys, like, on a date?" Simmy asked. I was tempted to do what I used to do in middle school with him where I slap him over the back of the head when he embarrassed me. Of course, then I realized the poor guy was completely innocent; it was a completely innocent question.

"I, uh…." now it was my turn to mumble and internally freak out, "Is this a date Phil?" I asked dumbly. Here are the reasons I was extremely afraid he would say no. 1.) I just played the douche move where instead of just saying really confidently, "Yes, this is definitely a date." I 2.) just let him answer the terribly awkward question. 3.) I'm not the most gorgeous; I have brown, slightly frizzy curly hair, I wear black "nerd" glasses, and did I mention my hair?

I was blushing profusely and on the brink of turning to him and actually apologizing for the awkward question hand-off, when he just looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want this to be a date? I do."

Quick, mid-chapter POV switch (Phil's POV)

Phil why did you just do that? That was stupid! She's going to go all awkward and say no. She's going to go into blush-like-crazy mode and then feel insecure. Even though she shouldn't, because she is completely gorgeous. Sara Michelle Geller can't top her.

BACK TO MEG'S POV

"Yeah." I smiled. There was no way in hell or heaven I was giving up an opportunity to be on a date with this boy. Not because he's YouTube famous, but because he's a generally sweet, amazing, nerd-awesome guy that I can't help but say I really like hanging out with. There is no way I'm giving up this chance. Chance is a funny thing…

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, I'm back a few weeks later! * Hides behind TARDIS in shame * So I have had a really weird week. Damn adorable whovian boys, can't get through to them. But that's none of your concern! I really hope you like this story because I'm thinking it will go on for far too long. J I know I hate it when fanfictions end really soon; so I won't add unnecessary chapters, but I write such short chapters that this story will seem to have way too many chapters. So I hope you all love this. Another chapter will be going up in a like half an hour though because I'm on a roll. Also, I'm going to ask a favor of all, oh, 8 of you ha. I have a doctor who role-playing account on instagram, and a group account with some fellow timeladies. So if you like doctor who please follow annadrea_the_timelady and the_timelady_trio . I love you all and will talk to you later! (Sorry for the super long author's note J )


	11. Well, Aren't We Matchmakers?

Chapter 11: Well Aren't We Matchmakers? (Normal, Annalise POV)

I couldn't help but blush, and it wasn't the cold winter air. I was going out with Dan Howell. How in the hell did this happen? It's been 4 hours and I'm already so far gone. It's just a little too much, but in an extremely good way. I looked up at him and smiled. I loved the fact that he smiled back at me. Most of my past relationships were annoyingly one-sided. The boys I liked never were serious. Dan really liked me, and I really liked him. I hadn't even noticed where we were until he used his door key. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he blushed. I loved messing with him. He was so adorably immature.

"Dan, are we really going to your apartment? Are we ready for that?" I asked in a mocking tone. He just laughed and put his arm around me.

"It depends, babe." He said in an equally mocking tone. We were dying from laughter by the time we reached his apartment door. We knew that we weren't going do anything super special or anything; just chill and hang out, until Dan and I walked in the door and saw Phil and Meg.

"I feel like we should leave." I said in an obnoxiously loud voice. Dan's eyes lit up with this child-like amusement and I couldn't help but giggle. Phil and Meg stopped straight out making out on the couch to see us and their eyes went wide in pure horror. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from completely dying of laughter when Dan said something incredibly stupid.

"So, what movie were you watching?" His face fought to keep the already terrible poker face. I knew Dan was trying to get Phil to admit to watching something girly and ridiculous.

"Just, um, some Buffy you know?" Phil said awkwardly. I just looked at Meg with this, "busted!" look on my face. She just sort of giggled, and then the rest of us burst out laughing. This isn't something that happens everyday. It really was funny.

"Wow, so um… What the fuck?" I started laughing again. Phil, oh poor Phil, was the brightest beet red you ever did see. Meg of course, is Meg. She was giggling all over the place. She kept looking at my face and then laughing some more.

"Phil, you're coming to talk with me. The girls need to stop sending telepathic messages across the room." Dan proclaimed. He practically yanked Phil's arm out of its socket as they went to go discuss. I couldn't have agreed with his decision more.

"Meg, HOW?!" I ask. She explained everything about the Starbucks conversation, and the hilarious Simmy-run in. I could not believe it. What world is this? Meg and Phil, Dan and I, how is this even happening?!

"I really like him, Anna." Meg assured, "I just don't have any idea how to deal with Simmy…" She trailed off. Simmy, Meg and I have been friends since 6th grade, when I moved to London. Simmy has always had a thing for her, and Meg had just been thinking she felt the same before Dan and Phil came into our lives. He may not have shown it earlier because of the shell shock of Phil being there, but Simmy was probably not too happy about this. I was just afraid our awesome band of misfits might fall apart. I love them both so much.

"I really don't know what to say. Simmy is an amazing guy, and so is Phil. I really think it matters about who you really feel a spark with, and who you feel just comfortable with. Comfort is good, but I think we forget that to be in love, we need that slight "on your toes" feeling. Sparks keep the fire lit." I smiled.

"Wow," Meg said, "I really need to think about this. Um, tell Phil I'm really tired and I need to go, ok? And tell Simmy I'm sick or something. I just don't think I can see either of them until I choose…"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

OK, now I'm really hiding behind a TARDIS of shame. I know it's been months! I just cannot tell you how much the end of the year sucked. But it got better, and I'm happy… AND BACK! This is a short update chapter to hold you guys over until tomorrow night, because it's late and I'm tired J I will be posting so much more often, so please share this fic around! Love you all!


End file.
